


Strip Clubs

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, I'm Sorry, cause damn i had fun writing this, im a little sorry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not always gonna be like the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> (Previous title was Philosophy)

"Riley, you're the only one who doesn't want to come, come one." Maya urged. I wanted to say no, but her smile seems to pour into every pore of my skin, and i nod reluctantly. Maya smiles excitedly and presses a quick kiss to my cheek before rushing to my closet and rambling on about how she's not letting me go out dressed as a 'prude'." 

 

The entire gang entered the club, even Charlie and Missy with them, and they al took a look around before heading over to wherever they wanted to be. Lucas and Zay both went over to the main stage and took seats in the front row. Farkle and Smakle found somewhere to sit, sit this wasn't really there scene, nd they were mainly there just to be out. And Maya dragged me over to the bar and Charlie followed in suit. "You didn't mention this was a  _strip_ club." I glare at Maya. She grins cheekily and hands me a glass filled with a strong smelling liquid. "Didn't I?" She raises her own glass to her lips and drinks it quickly. "Go on." SHe urges me. I roll my eyes. "I said I'd come out with you, I didn't said I'd let you get me drunk." I clink the glass dramatically on the counter, but Maya just rolls her eyes, clearly not believing I wont be drinking anything tonight. And if I'm honest, I don't believe it either. "Riley, I promise you will hae so much more fun here tonight if you have on a nicely fitted pair of beer goggles." Maya picks up the small glass again and hands it to me. I roll my eyes before raising it to my lips. I tip the glass quickly and swallow it's firey contents, groaning afterwards. "Blugh." I shake my head.

 

"Much better!" Maya applaudes. I smile and she hands me another glass.

 

*****

 

"Hey, L-lucas. Where's Maya?" I stumble. Lucas turns and smiles when he sees me, probably entertained at my drunken state. Zay is no where to be found.  "He got a dance." Lucas says, seemingly reading my mind. "Um, I think she's somewhere over there." Lucas point across the room and I blindly follow the direction of his finger. I manage to find my way across the room to see Maya chatting with a girl who seems to be dressed like one of the dancers, or maye someone who just didn't seem to care what she showed off. I try to wave to her, but she doesn't seem to notice me. I watch her as she places her hands on the girls waist, and press a lingering kiss on her lips. I feel every inch on my body go cold and I immediately feel just as sober when I walked in with her. I turn to leave before anyone can see how upset I am.

 

"Riley?"

 

"Riley!"

 

"RILEY!" I hear behind me. I finally turn to see Charlie following me down the street. "What's, wrong, what happened?" He asks, searching my eyes. I avoid his concerned gaze and pull away from his touch. "I-i just need to go." I mutter. I turn and continue down the street.

 

*Maya P.O.V.*

 

"And just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Farkle asks me angrily and forcing me away from the girl I was with. "Excuse me?" I clench my fist ready to remind mister einstien just exactely where he stands with me. "Youre best friend is drunk, upset, and alone on the streets of New York and you're too busy making out with this slut to even notice she left." Her jaw drops but she also sort of shrugs in agreement. We didn't even exchange names so she'd be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little.

 

"What do you mean? I ask, flustered. "Riley left?" Farkle rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Let me piece the puzzle together for you then. Lucas said Riley was looking for you one moment, and CHarlie said the next moment he saw her leaving. When he followed her, she was upset. I'm guessing she saw you wrapped around this random bitch and left. By now the girl was full on angry at Farkle and stomped away. "Well, why would that make her so upset?" I ask. Farkle looks at me as if I've grown a second head. "She's been in ove with you since middle school, dumbass." He shouts. "I thought you knew this." I feel my jaw drop slightly and Farkle rolls his eyes again. "Are you kidding me, this isn't new! Even Lucas knows, that's why he ended the triangle by choosing niether of you." I manage to compose myself long enough to et everything click in my mind. The way she smiles whenever I do, the way she agrees to do the dumbest things simply because I'm the one asking...

 

"RIley's in love with me." I mutter. Farkle smiles a bit but still seems angry. "Call her!" He exclaims. I nod and quickly pull out my phone.

 

*Riley P.O.V.*

 

 

I don't now where I'm going, I just know I need to go. After a few minutes of aimless walking, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

 

_Riley, I-I don't know what to say. You know if I knew I wouldn't have- or at least not in front of you. Just, please. Speak to me. At least tell me you're okay, wherever you are. Just tell me youre okay._

 

I hangs up without a word, not wanting to her Maya's voice anymore, or at least not over the phone. I've never been one to run away, and I'm not starting today. 

 

*Maya P.O.V.*

 

I cry into Zay's arms outside of the club. We're best friends, we can't come back from that. I can't be with Riley. This is an impossible situation that we can't ignore. Pulling me out of my thoughts was Riey across the street. She smiles at me and starts to cross

 

Everything slows down.

 

The first thing I notice is I hear voices in my ear, yelling, and I'm sure one is my own, but it's gargled in my head. I watch as Riley turns her head just as she's hit. A green pick up quickly speeds off from the scene. Next, is I can feel my feet moving before I can tell them to, and I'm knelt on the asphalt my Riley's side, not caring that we're in the middle of the street. And holding her in my arms, everything clicks

 

"Riley. Riley, baby. Stay with me." I plead desperately. I turn my head and yell at Zay to call someone, but his phone is already to his ear and he's nodding frantically.  "Come on, Riley please." I sob, stroking her hair, not caring that I'm getting blood on them. She looks up and me and her eyes are glassy.

 

"Riley, please. I love you. God, Riley, I'm in love with you, you can't leave me." I choke. Tears are streaming down my cheeks and every part of me hurts.

 

"Riley, come one. I love you. That's how it works, right? I say I love you, you say it back, you miraculously recover and we live hapilly ever after. Riley come one." My hands shaking violently at this point, and I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I don't bother to look and see who it is. "R-RIley." I croak again.

 

Her lips part and a little bit of hope shines in my heart. 

 

"I..." She starts. I smile and nod. "Come one. Come on." I urge her on.

 

"Love..." My smiles grows even larger and i nod even more frantically. "Please, Riley."

 

Her eyes slip shut and I feel every part of my shutting down. "No. No, this isn't how it goes." I sob. I finally turn to see that it's Lucas who's next to me, but I really couldn't care less right now. "Riley wake up." I start to yell. "Wake up!" I have to stop myself from shaking her in fear of causing more damage. I scan her body through moist eyes and notice one of her hands is shut tightly. I hesitate, but open it up to see her friendship ring inside. I take it and slip it on my finger, and put mine on her own, before she's ripped away from me by paramedics.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey got emotional writing this.


End file.
